MLP: The Elements of Awesomeness
by American-Gentlemen96
Summary: (title may change the when I come up with something better) What if the humorous tone of MLP was brought down and a more serious one replaced it. Well come read MLP: The Elements of Awesomeness to see what would it be like. Humanized/some anthros. more matureness later on in the story. might add lemons later on as well.


Chapter 1: Friendship is Magic, part 1

**Hey everybody AmericanGentlemen-96 here is bringing to you his first MLP Fanfic. I'm mainly writing this because this idea has been stuck in my head for awhile and I wanted to see if I can make it any good. And please any help you can give me I would really appreciate it, I'm still kind of new to this stuff. So enough of this little rambling let's get started with the story. **

_*Thought*_

*Regular talking*

***Shouting***

**_*reading*_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Canterlot; the capital city of Equestrian kingdom was even more busy then normal due to the preparations being made of the Summer Sun Celebration to honor the Goddess-Queen of the sun Celestia. Many of the festival stalls and decorations have already been set up in the streets, with many of its citizens taking part in games, food, and other events. But high up in a stone tower is where our true story awaits to be told.

* * *

Spike the "Dragon" was cataloging the books of the royal library for his mistress while she was at her classes trying to master her magical abilities. Spike stood at 5'10 at the mere age of 17 while wearing a purple shirt with bright green trimming, dull brown pants, and shoes. Yet what were most interesting were his wild feral green hair, unusually large canine teeth, and green silted-iris eyes, for he was not a normal human but a Drakesblood. Little is known about Drakesblood in Equestria but rumors have said that they were decedents of humans who mated with dragons to increase their own abilities. But at the current time Spike had his thought on other things rather than his own race.

_"I hope Twilight gets here soon so we can both go festival, ohh all that warm tasty food is already making my mouth water." _At the thought Spike slipped into a brief state of bliss until the loud noise of the wooden doors were violently open and a quick flash of purple descended on the multiply books on the selves.

After Spike regained his composer he brought his attention was to the women who crashed through the doors, she had caramel skin underneath her long purple hair with a single pink highlight, and she was wearing a whit buttoned shirt with a purple-blue sash tied around her upper body and a blue skirt ending at her knees.

"Okay Twilight what happen this time to make you act like this?" Spike spoke in a dead panned voice, it wasn't the first time he saw Twilight like this and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Twilight responded without look back to spike "Spike this is really important and concerns-oh where in Celestias name is that book-the entire fate of Equestria, yes there it is!" she quickly grabbed the book from the shelve and placed it on a nearby table and was flying through the pages till see stopped on some pages. Spike walked over and looked over her shoulder and read the title out loud in utter shock "THE SHADOW OF THE MOON! Why in Tartarus would you be worried about an old fairy tale?" Twilight ignored the comment "Spike the legend tells that a great evil was defeated by Celestia along with the Elements of Harmony and was imprisoned on the moon. But on the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aid in its escape, and will bring eternal night. Do you know what this means Spike?" Spike was thinking for a moment before he muttered "No-"but was cut short when a paper and pencil was thrown in face.

"Spike take note, my dearest mentor Celestia my magical studies have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster! For you see the mythical Shadow of the Moon is in fact the great evil you defeated will return and bring with it eternal night. We must prepare to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Spike finished writing the last bit of words of the letter before rolling it up, and with a deep inhale let out a stream of green fire burning the paper till its ashes disappears.

Spike then turned his attention back to purple-haired mage "Twilight do you think this is a good idea, I mean Celestia probably busy with the celebration. And isn't the longest day is after tomorrow?" to which Twilight responded "That's just it Spike, it's important that we start preparing now so we won't be caught off guard when it happens." And after a moment a blue flame covered spike hand, and a different piece of paper appeared with the Royal Equestrian seal.

Spike unrolled the paper and began to read it out loud **_"My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. As you already know I value you diligence and that I trust completely."_** To which Twilight interrupted "Ha, in knew Queen Celestia would take immediate action." Spikes continued reading **_"But get a life and stop reading those dusty old books." _**Twilight's confidence rapidly deflated and utter in a small voice one word "what?"

* * *

(Enroute to PonyVill)

Twilight was staring out of carriage window watching clouds pass, yet her mind was still contemplating what her mentor said to her _"What could be more important than trying to stop a great evil from coming, but instead I got stuck with watching over festival preparations. I hope I can talk to Celestia later about this." _ Spike noticed she was more quiet then usual since they left Canterlot, "Well look on the bright side Twilight, Celestia did make preparations for us to stay in the library while were there, you have to be happy about that right?" Twilight focus was turned towards her assistant "Yes, yes it does. And you know why? Because I know I'm right, I'll check the preparations as fast as I can, then I can go find more a way to prevent the evil from returning." "And the part about making friends?" to which Twilight replied in an annoyed voice "She said to check on the preparations, I'll do my duty as her student, but I have more important things to do then make friends."

Yet before they could talk further one of the guards escorting them spoke out "Mistress Twilight, Master Spike, we are about to touch down in PonyVill in a few minutes." "Thank you guardsmen" Twilight told the guard and spoke again to Spike "Well Spike let's get this over."

PonyVill was one of the largest settlements near the famed Everfree Forest, with tall wooden walls to protect its citizens against the wild beasts and bandits. Originally a small community and home of clan Apple back in the early days of Equestria, but now has expanded to accommodate a train station, a military barracks, hospital, and many other attractions.

The carriage landed down near the train station and Twilight and Spike step out and saw four Equestrian soldiers standing at attention, and by her guess they were waiting for her and her assistant. One of the soldiers stepped forward and took off his helmet to reveal a mid-twenties-year-old man with short black-hair with brown eyes and a small scar on his noise. He said to the guards "I got it from here men you can returned to the place." And with that the guards left with the carriage back to Canterlot, and with the guards gone the man saluted Twilight and Spike and said "Hello Mistress Twilight, I'm the Garrison Commander of PonyVill Shield-Smasher. I got a message from the Queen about your arrival and duty, so I felt I should personally welcome you our village, and don't worry I got some people to help with your accommodations at the library." Twilight replied "Thank you Shield-Smasher, but I do need some help finding these people who are in charge of helping with the celebration tonight." Twilight then took out a piece of paper and gave it to Shield-Smasher, he look at it and spoke answered Twilight "You can usually find Applejack at the Apple Plantation, especially now since the entire Apple clan has come for the celebration. Rainbow Dash is helping with clear the skies so you might have some trouble, just keep your eyes up and look for rainbow color hair that's probably the only way to find her. Rarity is at the town hall helping putting up the decorations for tonight, I don't think it would be too hard to figure which one is she. And Fluttershy is by the providing the music, I saw her early by the river see might still be there."

Shield-Smasher gave back the paper to Twilight, he then put back his helmet back on "I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to get back to my men if you have any more questions you can come find me at the barracks." He went back to the three soldiers and ordered them back to the barracks, but he said one final thing before he walked off "Ohh and before I forget try not to scare the people to much, were not use to seeing Drakebloods around here too often."

The duo silent stood there at the train station until Spike broke it "I'm not that scary right?" Twilight looked at her assistant expressionless "No, now come on we have to find these people for we can actually get back to the real problem." The two left the train station and to find the first person on the list at the Apple Plantation.

But they were unaware of a bouncy pink-haired women had heard everything from behind the ticket booth and ran off and ran off to the library to make the preparations.

* * *

**So ends part 1 of MLP: The Elements of Awesomeness, tell what you guys think of the first chapter and any suggestions on how I can make it better, you can ether post it in the reviews or PM me I'm fine with both. Thank you for reading my first posting and I'll see you in the next.**

Rate & Review


End file.
